


Paper Trail

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: Mello's love leads him to a surprise.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Paper Trail

Mello stepped into the apartment he shared with his love. His brow furrowed in confusion when he saw a path of candles lining the floor.

Upon further inspection he noticed there were small, yellow origami hearts next to each candle. "What is this? Why did she go through this much effort for me? I didn't forget an anniversary did I? Shit. I don't think I did."

Numerous questions continued to circle through his mind as he followed the yellow hearts to a note taped on the bedroom door.

_**You've followed the paper trail like the true detective you are. Now you just have to find me. I left some clues to help you out. Good luck!** _

Mello tucked the note in his pocket and grinned, he was ready for a good challenge. When he entered the bedroom nothing looked out of the ordinary. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket, he licked the edge of the bar, lost in thought as he scanned the room trying to find anything that could lead him to his clue. He turned his attention towards the bed. He yanked the covers off and grinned mischievously when he noticed another note nestled in the center of the bed. He chuckled to himself in satisfaction, "I bet you thought this is where I'd look first. You know me too well."

_**I always feel safe when I'm with you. When you hold me in your arms, all of my worries and fears just wash away.** _

His cheeks dusted pink as he read his love's sweet words. "Wash away... The bathroom?"

He squeezed the second note in his pocket and walked towards the bathroom. Just like the bedroom, nothing was out of place. He pulled the shower curtain open, revealing two notes. "Two notes? Which one am I supposed to read first?" He shrugged and pulled the note on the left off the wall.

 _ **Nope not this one. Try again**_.

He bit the inside of his cheek and rolled his eyes, "Nice, I certainly wasn't expecting that. You'll have to pay for that when I find you." He pulled the second note off the wall.

_**You went for the left note first didn't you? You took a tumble but that's okay, you got it right in the end.** _

Mello snapped off a piece of his chocolate bar, he studied the note, puzzled by its vague message.

"Left and right? Maybe that's not the words I'm supposed to focus on." He snapped another pip off the bar "If there was any correlation to left and right then the left note would've had meaning."

He read the note out loud,

"You went for the left note first didn't you? You took a tumble but that's okay, you got it right in the end."

His eyes lit up with realization, "Tumble! It's got to be the laundry room!"

He bolted out of the front door of the apartment, whizzed down the stairs, and busted into the laundry room. Luckily no one was around to notice his frenzied state as he snatched yet another letter off the wall.

_**I'll make this one easy for you, I want to shout from the rooftops how much I love you.** _

Mello's cheeks turned pink again, he closed his eyes and held the letter to his chest. He whispered softly, "I love you too."

His smile never left his face as he climbed back up the stairs to finally see his love. The cool night breeze couldn't counteract the warmth on his face when he saw his love on the roof.

She gave him a sly grin, "Looks like you found me."

Mello made a beeline towards his love, he took her in his arms and kissed her with fervor. She gasped at his sudden affection but quickly melted into his kiss.

Her hands were tangled in his hair, his were firmly gripped around her waist. He back her against the wall and pulled her closer to his chest, his kiss deepened as his hands slid down her thighs. She pulled away from his lips, he let out a frustrated grunt in response. Breathing heavily she placed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes, "As much as I'm enjoying this, there's a reason I brought you up here. Don't you want to know what the reason is?"

Mello sneaked in one last peck on the lips before he responded, "Of course I want to know why I'm up here. But I don't know what could be better than seeing you."

Mello's love blushed, "You'll see, now follow me." She took his hand and led him to a balcony on the roof that overlooked the city below.

She took a deep breath, took Mello's hand, and looked deeply into his eyes, "We've been together for almost two years now. Those years have been the best years of my life and I can't wait to share more with you. You bring me so much joy and love, I want to experience everything with you for the rest of my life," Mello's eyes widened as he watched her slowly get down on one knee. "Mihael Keehl, will you marry me?"

Mello tightly squeezed his love's hand, with tears welling up in his eyes he responded, "Yes. I want nothing more in this world than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much." He pulled her into a tight hug and peppered kisses all over her face.

She giggled as his lips continued to tickle her face, "Let me put the ring on your hand! I want to see how it looks on you!" He placed one last lingering kiss on her lips then put his hand out so she could slip the ring onto his finger.

Mello smiled up at his fiancée, "It fits perfectly. Now I have to get you a ring."

Mello's love gazed at him coyly, "What if I want the biggest diamond ring you can find?"

Mello had a sincere look in his eyes, "Anything you want, I would never say no to you."

Mello's love bit her lip and let her finger slowly drag across his arm, "It's getting late, why don't we go back to the apartment and seal this engagement?"

A low chuckle rumbled in Mello's throat, he leaned down to kiss her neck then whispered in her ear, "Lead the way my love."


End file.
